


Whispers

by IgnisHeron



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don’t know why I wrote this, but I just did.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisHeron/pseuds/IgnisHeron
Summary: Lexa gets stranded in a cave. (It's nothing kinky though).  Or that really random one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this popped into my mind and I just wrote it out.   
> It's decidedly nothing much, be warned (?).

The air was cold, stale even, as a weak chill lazily blew into the jagged opening of the cave. 

 

_Split splat_ , the water droplets fell from the roof of the enormous, dark chamber, and she could almost taste the fresh air outside at the rate she’s walking. 

 

Her legs threatened to give way, but she persevered. She had been holding on for what felt like years now, and she could almost taste death if she was stuck for a day longer. 

 

Throat dry, lips cracked painfully, her clear green eyes are what’s still vibrant. Her fighting spirit shone through those beautiful emeralds, and though dampened by hunger and thirst, it still held that shine.

 

_ Out.  _

_ Clarke.  _

_ I need to get out.  _

_ Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.  _

 

Her thoughts were dangerously incomprehensible at this point, fatigue and desperation rapidly consumed her mind, and her every movement became increasingly sluggish.

 

It felt like lead had been forcefully injected into her, and it was weighing her down, down, down. 

 

With what was left of her strength, she pushed past her fatigue, past the nagging urge at the back of her mind to just lie down, and let it all end painlessly. She was near gone by now anyways. 

 

It was so easy. So easy to just give in to her darkest thoughts, but the one thought that saved her from tipping over that dark edge, was her soul-consuming desire to reunite with her wife. Reunite with her, and spend the rest of her life seeking her forgiveness for being so utterly stupid. So utterly stubborn. 

  
  
  


_ “Off for a hike for a couple of days — Love, Lexa.” _

  
  


Was the note she had written and placed by her wife’s vanity, for God knows how long ago since she’s been stranded inside this cave. 

 

It was never her intention to stray off her usual trail, but then, the Lexa of better off times had thought it’d be boring to stick to her routine. From the corner of her eye, she took in the mountain range spread out from a distance, tantalizingly. In a moment of blinded impulsiveness, she steered her bike away from the highway, and drove along the muddy, rocky terrain that was not familiar to her in the least. 

 

In that moment, with the air hitting on her face, her messy curls flying wildly behind her hair, she tasted a renewed sense of liberation and her body tingled with excitement at what this short trip could hold.

 

The leaves of the oddly shaped trees were an intense green, the deeper she drove in, and cries of woodland creatures, mixing in with the loud hum of her engine, was an experience that Lexa never knew she needed. 

 

This impulsive decision was feeling increasingly right the more she drove into the woods.

 

She drove uphill, and couldn’t fight the smile growing on her face, which spreads the higher she went. When she was certain she was nearly at the top of the mountain, she killed off the engine of her bike and unmounted herself from it. 

 

The woods were vibrant, and welcoming. Lexa felt herself getting excited about this, so she ventured forth, thinking of how to start exploring this area. The dried leaves crunched under her boots, and her eyes weren’t trained on the ground as she took in the trees, and the landscape. If she had paid close attention to the ground, she would have known that there was a hole on it, covered by dead leaves and fallen twigs. 

 

Alas, she didn’t notice said hole, and when she took that step, she was aghast that she fell right into the ditch, her body slamming hard on the edges as she dropped in, and soon enough, she had reached the bottom of the pit. 

 

Pain, followed quickly by panic filled her that she had fallen into the hole. Thankfully, with her experience from years of martial arts training, she was relatively unscathed, but she couldn’t say the same for some of her supplies in her small sling bag, which included one of her flashlights, and perhaps more importantly; that cell of hers which was the sole means of communication with civilization. She couldn’t count the times she had berated herself for breaking that from the fall into the deceitful hole.

 

She took in her surroundings and realized that she was in a rocky chamber, a cave. She looked up and saw that there was a considerable distance between her full height and that one exit from this cave, that she couldn’t reach, high above her. 

 

Her mind was wild with a sharp burst of worry, but she quickly quelled it, knowing that if she panicked, nothing good will come out of it. 

 

She looked around, and to her utter dismay, there wasn’t anything she could use to use as leverage to ease herself up. She was so very screwed, for a lack of better term that her frazzled mind could concoct at this time.  

 

Images of bright blue eyes, flashing with worry should she not make it in time, filled her with renewed dread. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she scolded herself repeatedly for doing this, for that one moment of impulsiveness that resulted in such epic disaster. 

 

_ Some people aren’t meant to be living at the edge after all _ , she reckoned wryly in her mind amidst all her self-chastisement. 

 

After a good moment of wallowing in a mix of self-anger and self-pity, she straightened her back and took in a few calming breaths. Inhaling determination, and exhaling all the negative thoughts that were clouding her mind. 

 

She swallowed the primitive fear she felt at being within such a place, and fished her bag for that one last flashlight, clicking on it before taking her first step into the unknown. 

 

Echoes of her shoes making contact with the solid ground resonated within the cold walls of the cave. Sounds of water dripping added to the mix of the loud silence, and Lexa quelled her pounding heart as she made her way in. 

 

She doesn’t pretend to be an expert of caves, but she knew that she needed to feel where the air was flowing to. For now, all she could feel was the temperate chill that caves have, and she gulped down her panic, reminding herself to stay calm. 

 

She cautiously continued forth, her nerves slightly soothed by the knowledge that at least she had preparedness of bringing extra batteries. She mentally thanked herself for being the overly prepared person that she was known for. 

 

She walked, and walked, and walked, for what felt like an eternity, deeper into the cave, and though she grew colder, she also realized that she didn’t feel a single breeze. She began to worry if she was walking the wrong way, but she didn’t have the luxury of exploring as she wasn’t sure if her batteries would last for that. 

 

She stopped in her tracks and clicked the light off, briefly gathering her thoughts in pitch black darkness. The continued sound of the water droplets was almost comforting, if not for the fact that she was completely alone, and possibly trapped. 

 

She wanted to cry, but held it in. She couldn’t risk wasting more time being stuck in this Godforsaken hole. She couldn’t bear worrying Clarke beyond consolation. 

 

She allowed the warmth in her heart to envelop her, as flickers of moments she spent with her wife poured into her mind, comforting her. 

 

She clicked on the light, and continued forth. 

 

Her muscles started to tire after an unknown amount of time, and she was almost ready to take another break when she felt something finally. 

 

A breeze, light as a feather, whispering through the air like a sweet promise, and Lexa felt it in her very soul. As if recharged, the lanky brunette kept moving forward, disregarding her aching muscles, and she was rewarded with the breeze growing steadily stronger.

 

She took a step forward, and tripped over herself, her exhaustion was evident. Shivering violently in the cold, cold cave, Lexa attempted to preserve her warmth by getting into a sitting fetal position, rubbing her own arms and legs as vigorously as she could.

 

Her eyelids felt heavy, and she knew that she had probably spent hours walking, that coupled with her lack of food, made her extremely tired. She contemplated continuing, but she knew she’d do more harm than good if she did in her condition now. 

 

It wasn’t exactly her bed, but she made do with the relatively dry and flat surface she was at. She curled herself up into a ball and exhaled through her mouth, feeling her violent shivering calming down somewhat. 

 

Sleep found her surprisingly quickly, and in her dreams, she found her wife awaiting in her mind. 

  
  
  
  


Sleep was jolted out of her when she screamed while half awake at the nightmare she was in earlier. Her breathing was erratic, and her eyes were wild from the frighteningly realistic dream she had where it was her wife who was stranded in here instead of herself.

 

Just that thought alone made her stomach retch in disgust, and a perverse sense of gladness suddenly filled Lexa as she was the one stuck here in reality, while Clarke was safe and sound in their warm home. Worried, but safe, nonetheless. 

 

That was all that mattered for Lexa anyways, and she searched her soul, and found it to be true.

 

She shakily stood up, and dusted what unseeable dirt was on her, before mentally preparing herself for the journey ahead. She knew she was close, but she wasn’t sure by how much. 

 

Nonetheless, she clicked on the light, and when it flickered wildly before going dark, she knew she had to change the batteries. As she did that, she tried to steady her shivering hands. Shivering out of the cold, and out of fear that she’d run out of her remaining batteries if she was stuck in here for longer than she can comprehend. 

 

She shook her head, stopping herself from drifting to dark, dark thoughts in this place, and continued forth, guided by the breeze of promises. 

 

The haunting echoes in the cave nearly drove her increasingly jumbled mind insane, and with each fruitless step she took, it dampened her fire, but not stifling it entirely. She almost thought that maybe the breeze was just a figment of her desperate imagination, and that was a very discouraging line of thought to have at this point. 

 

Gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists, she steeled herself, venturing forward, seeking for a means of escape. A couple miles in, another wave of helplessness enveloped her, the flickering light of her flashlight wasn’t doing anything to help brighten her mood. 

 

Desperation kicking in, she started moving faster, not moving as carefully as she should, and she was rewarded with a messy fall when she tripped over something on the ground. Groaning, she pulled herself up, and noticed a sharp pain on her arm, she touched it, and felt herself slightly bleeding. 

 

She twisted her ankles, just to be sure and was satisfied that she wasn’t at least severely hurt. Exhausted, yes. But exhaustion she could probably survive, having a bone dislocated on the other hand, will lead to a fairly quick end. Her wife, would have known what to do if such a thing were to occur. She missed Clarke terribly. 

 

Blinking back tears, she took in a few gulps of air to steady her nerves, and continued forth. She had literally nowhere to go at this point, so might as well try out her luck. 

 

Luck, it seems, hadn’t completely deserted Lexa, for she could swear in her name, that she could hear the faint sounds of birds chirping, and that gust of wind must not be a figment of her imagination after all. 

 

A faint smile was on her face, and though she was cautious in her steps, she knew not to delay time any further before her batteries ran out. Step by step, she felt her soul lifting as she could finally make out the unmistakable sliver of light shimmering promisingly at a distance. She counted her steps, it was about 50 steps in now, and as the light grew brighter, so did her mood. 

 

She attempted at gritting her teeth, frustrated that she couldn’t muster the energy to break into a run, as she was too weak to. The widening beam of light by the entrance of the cave caused her to squint and wince at the brightness of it. Her eyes had difficulty adjusting to the light after what must be a couple of days spent in near darkness. 

 

She was nearing the entrance of the cave, and she could almost taste the vibrancy of mother nature. Quickening her steps in a burst of adrenaline, she finally, finally took her first step into salvation, and a step closer to home. 

 

She all but crumpled on the grainy grounds by the gaping, ugly hole of the cave, her fingers greedily curling itself onto fallen leaves and sodden twigs, to prove to herself that she was truly out of that place. She finally allowed her long-overdue tears to consume her in a mix of fear and relief.  

 

When she had gathered herself, she took in the sprawling forest ahead of her. It was daunting, but Lexa could do this. Could do jungle trekking as opposed to exploring dark dingy caves. But first, Lexa knew she had to take a rest or she’d collapse from sheer exhaustion, and her hunger, as well as thirst is threatening to kill her at this point. 

 

With great effort, she shuffled towards a nearby tree, and immediately leaned on it, before slowly sitting down, with her back against the bark. Tiredly, she looked around, and saw that these weren’t fruit trees, and it doesn’t seem that one was nearby.

 

Now Lexa was no stranger to hunting, but at this point she was too out of it to do anything but sit, for a long, long time. However, she knew that that could not be done, if she wanted to live. 

After catching her breath, she slowly stood up with her knees slightly wobbly due to being deprived of sustenance. She fished her bag for her penknife, a tool which is questionably effective, but nonetheless more useful than nothing at all. Gripping onto it like her dear life depended on it, she made her way towards the shrubs, hoping to spot an animal or two, at least. 

 

She pushed past shrub, after shrub and she couldn’t find a single mammal. Right when she was about to give up and take cover instead, when she heard the sweet sounds of water flowing. Not believing her ears, she started to frantically move ahead, and her eyes widened when she saw the start of a river. 

She scurried towards the body of water, and bent down, scooping up the clear liquid with her grimy hands, and hungrily drank the sweet water. She drank, and drank until she was finally satiated. She folded her legs and allowed the water to digest into her parched system. 

Feeling slightly more alive than she was a moment ago, her green eyes trailed towards along the creek, and her eyes spotted some wild berries. Eyes wild, she scrambled up and half-crawled towards the shrub and not thinking twice, she started plucking it, ignoring the thorns pricking her, and then stuffed it into her mouth.

As she ate another handful of berries, she uttered a silent prayer of thanks that these weren’t poisonous. God knows what’d happen then. 

 

_ Bam _ !

 

Her eyes widened when she recognized that as a gunshot. Which meant people. Which translates to help. She quickly stood up, causing mild whiplash, and she waited with bated breath for another shot being fired.

 

_ Bam! Bam! _

 

She let out a whimper at the sound of that, and with all that she has, she broke into a clumsy sprint towards the direction of the sound. Low branches were brushed away by her and she felt her skin tear at that, but she pushed past it, past the pain. 

 

She heard voices.  _ Voices _ . When the sight of people standing around was within her line of vision, she opened her lips and with the last of her energy, she screamed, “HELP!!!” 

 

Three pairs of eyes turned to gape at the sight of her, she was sure that she most likely resembled death at this moment, but she was too relieved to be self-conscious at this point. She stretched her leg for another step, but she felt herself falling, exhaustion was finally enveloping her at this moment. Her ears buzzed, and her vision was fuzzy, but the moment before she was out of it, she heard frantic voices shouting, “— We got to get down the mountain! She needs hel  — ”

 

All was dark, but Lexa welcomed it, knowing that she’d be okay. 

  
  
  
  


She came to with another scream, reminiscent of that time she was in the cave, but instead of being alone, she felt familiar skin touching her, cradling her face in gentle hands. Her vision recalibrated itself, and she was greeted with teary blue eyes. Those blue, blue eyes that she missed so much.

Lexa felt a sob growing within her, but she pushed it down and brought the blonde-haired woman close to her in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.” She repeated feverishly, over and over, to reassure the now sobbing blue-eyed woman. 

 

Angrily, Clarke pulled back and tried her best to glare at her wife, hissing, “Days. you’ve been gone for days, Lexa! What the fuck were you thinking?!” 

 

The usually tough woman cowed under the gaze of the only woman who could, and gulped, “I’m so sorry. I was being stupid, and reckless, and I made you worry. I’m so sorry, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke’s gaze softened at the sorrowful look on Lexa’s face. To be honest, she was more relieved than angry at this moment, so she heaved a long, sigh. “Don’t ever do that again, you get me? And no more hikes for you too, Lexa. I won’t have any of it.” She shut down any room for argument. Not that Lexa would, as she had had her fill of nature by now. 

Lexa mutely nodded, and then she grabbed her wife’s hands tightly, not wanting to ever let it go again. The corner of Clarke’s lips pulled into a small smile, and Lexa all but whispered, “I love you, Clarke. So much.”

 

Fresh tears formed in Clarke’s eyes, and memories of days of not knowing what happened to Lexa rushed into her mind, her heart felt a pang of anguish again for the sleepless nights, the gripping fear she felt. Now with the brunette sitting right in front of her, weakened, but fine, it closed the gaping wounds Clarke had sustained over the days. 

 

Clarke leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Lexa’s, and her eyes fluttered close as she softly said, “I love you too, Lexa.”

 

And everything, was fine again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read this to the end, well, I am eternally grateful.


End file.
